Ist da draußen irgendjemand?
|Originaltitel = Is Anybody Out There? |USA = 21. Juli 2019 |DE = 22. Juli 2019 |Regie = Michael Satrazemis |Drehbuch = Michael Alaimo |Quote = 1,60 Mio. |Vorherige = "Boden unter den Füßen" |Nächste = "TBA" }} "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" (im Original: "Is Anybody Out There?") ist die achte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 61. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Michael Alaimo geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Satrazemis. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 21. Juli 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 22. Juli 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Die Gruppe arbeitet im Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, während Sarah und Wendell Hilfe aus unerwarteter Richtung erhalten. Handlung In einem Rückblick ist Morgans Gruppe am Damm und schaltet das Radio ein, um sich an Fremde zu wenden, die möglicherweise Hilfe benötigen. Nach Tagen ohne Antwort nimmt Morgan endlich Kontakt mit einem Mann namens Logan auf, der verspricht, ihm zu helfen. In der Gegenwart treten Doris und Logans Crew Logan gegenüber, nachdem sie die Fabrik auf der Suche nach etwas gesucht haben, das er ihnen versprochen hat, das sie aber nicht finden können. Die Gruppe will wissen, wonach sie suchen und drohen ihn sonst umzubringen. Unterwegs nimmt Alicia eine heiße Dusche von Graces Truck und versucht wütend, das kontaminierte Blut abzuspülen. Als die Sirenen des Atomkraftwerks weiter läuten, sagt Grace Alicia, dass sie bald gehen müssen. Eine Herde von Infizierte nähert sich und Morgan strahlt Luciana aus, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie versuchen werden, sie wegzuführen, während sie das Flugzeug und die Landebahn vorbereiten. An anderer Stelle macht John ein Auto heiß und fährt mit Dwight weg. Zurück auf dem Truck sagt Alicia Morgan, dass es ihr leid tut, dass sie keine weiteren töten kann, aber er sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht bereuen sollte und verspricht, ihr Aikido beizubringen. Grace stoppt dann den Truck, als die Infizierten vorbeikommen und auf die Sirene zugehen. Plötzlich stoppt die Sirene und das Atomkraftwerk explodiert. Die Untoten wenden sich dann ihrem Lastwagen zu, als Grace versucht, wegzufahren. Sie stößt gegen ein Auto auf der Barrikade, bleibt hängen und zwingt sie zur Flucht. Währenddessen trifft Sarah auf Logan, der den Damm verlässt und ihn fragt, ob er ihr helfen kann, die Landebahn für ihre Freunde anzuzünden. Er erinnert sie daran, dass er am Leben geblieben ist, indem er seinen Hals nicht herausgestreckt hat, also lehnt er ab und fährt los. An anderer Stelle bleibt Johns und Dwights Auto stehen, was Dwight darauf hindeutet, dass das Benzin schlecht läuft. June strahlt John aus und verspricht, ihn zu holen, aber er sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht tun soll. Er gesteht seine Liebe zu ihr und sagt, sie sei sein Lebensgrund und er möchte, dass sie auch einen Lebensgrund hat. John entdeckt eine weitere Nachricht von Sherry auf einem Baum und stellt fest, dass Sherry Dwight möglicherweise mehr als ihre Nachrichten hinterlassen hat und fragt ihn, wie weit er denkt, wie weit Sherrys Auto ist. Auf dem Flugplatz des Flugzeugs rennen Morgan, Alicia und Grace mit den Infizierten dicht dahinter. Morgan strahlt Luciana aus, um allen zu sagen, sie solle sich auf den Flug vorbereiten, aber sie sagt, John und Dwight seien noch nicht hier, und Morgan bittet sie, ihm beim Kampf gegen die Untoten zu helfen. Auf der anderen Landebahn besprechen Sarah und Wendell, wie sie die Landebahn für die Ankunft des Flugzeugs anzünden sollen, bis plötzlich Daniel kommt und ihnen mit einigen Werkzeugen aus seinem Lager hilft. Zurück auf dem Flugplatz läuft die Gruppe rückwärts zum Flugzeug, als sich die Infizierten nähern. Strand sagt Alicia, dass Madison stolz auf sie sein würde, als June Morgan sagt, dass sie John ein Versprechen gegeben hat und sie in das Flugzeug steigen müssen. Die Gruppe rennt zum Flugzeug, als John und Dwight in Sherrys Van an den Infizierten vorbeifahren. Jeder schafft es sicher im Flugzeug, während eine Rauchwand aus dem Reaktor die Landebahn füllt. Strand und Al starten und schaffen es ins Freie. June sagt John, sie wolle nicht gehen und er tröstet sie. In der Luft zerbricht Grace Morgans Stock und wirft die kontaminierte Hälfte aus dem Flugzeug. Morgan dankt ihr, sieht aber nicht erfreut aus. John sagt June, er habe Angst, er würde nie wieder mit ihr sprechen können und möchte keinen weiteren Moment verschwenden. Er formt eine Bonbonverpackung zu einem Ring, setzt sich auf ein Knie und macht einen Antrag. Sie sagt fröhlich ja und die beiden küssen sich. In dieser Nacht beenden Sarah, Wendell und Daniel die Lichter auf dem Asphalt, als das Flugzeug näher kommt. Strand sieht die Lichter und fordert den anderen auf, hinzuschauen. Plötzlich entdeckt Wendell einen Infizierten und tötet ihn mit seinen Rollstuhlstacheln. Dann nähert sich ein anderer Infizierter und schaltet die Pistenbeleuchtung aus. Ungünstig geht auch dem Flugzeug der Treibstoff aus und Wendell ist gezwungen, von seinem Stuhl zu springen, um das Problem zu beheben. Das Flugzeug braust auf die dunkle Landebahn zu, während Wendell in letzter Sekunde die Lichter repariert, damit das Flugzeug endlich landen kann. Morgan umarmt Sarah und stellt sie Grace vor. Dann trifft er Daniel, während alle anderen vorgestellt werden. Alicia entdeckt Daniel und rennt auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr für das, was passiert ist und sie verspricht, die Dinge besser zu machen. Sie stellt ihn Dwight vor, der laut Daniel eine neue Frisur braucht. Charlie umarmt ihn, als sich Strand nähert. Daniel sagt Strand, er habe sich geirrt. "Wir alle sind manchmal", sagt Strand. Plötzlich meldet sich eine Frau im Radio bei Morgan und fragt, ob das sein Flugzeug sei, das über ihm fliegt. Sie hat seine Kisten gesehen und möchte seine Hilfe. Die Kommunikation wird unterbrochen, als Logan das Signal unterbricht und sagt, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. Er hält in einem alten Lastwagen, während alle ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Logan erklärt, dass die Welt in einem Zustand des Verfalls ist, der es den Menschen schwer macht, an die Orte zu gelangen, die sie brauchen. Als Teil davon wird der Benzin ausgehen, was Clayton vorausgesehen hat und es an einem Ort gebracht hat, um dieses Problem zu lösen. Der Ort ist in Claytons Tagebuch, das Logan in der Fabrik erwartet hatte. Logan warnt davor, dass wenn seine Crew wüsste, dass er zu ihnen gegangen ist, sie alle töten würden. Logan schlägt vor, dass er der Gruppe helfen kann, den Ort zu finden, wenn sie ihm das Tagebuch geben, und mit einem Blick auf Sarah zugibt, dass er einige Dinge hat, die er ebenfalls wieder gutmachen muss. Logan besteht darauf, dass sie zusammenarbeiten müssen, um den Platz zu finden, bevor es seine frühere Crew tut. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea Szewczek-Przygocki * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand * Danay García als Luciana Galvez * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie * Austin Amelio als Dwight * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie * Karen David als Grace * Jenna Elfman als June * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar * Auftritt im Hintergrund Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Matt Frewer als Logan * Daryll Mitchel als Wendell * Mo Collins als Sarah * Cooper Dodson als Dylan * Bailey Gavulic als Annie* * Ethan Suess als Max* * Mikala Gibson als Doris (Co-Star) Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Unbekannt als Skidmark Todesfälle *Keine Trivia *Erste Auftritt von Doris. *Daniel Salazar macht seinen 25. Auftritt von Fear The Walking Dead. *Das ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel, dass jede Hauptrolle vorkommt. *Der Titel dieser Episode ist der gleiche, den die Radiofrau in der Episode "Der Sturm" der Hauptserie gesagt hat. Es wird auch von den Hauptfiguren zu Beginn der Show im Radio gesagt, als sie versuchen, andere Überlebende zu finden, insbesondere von Morgan. *Logan verrät, dass das Benzin schlecht läuft, was Dwight notiert, bevor er in die Gegend kam. Logan erwähnt auch die Schäden, die durch den Hurrikan in der zweiten Hälfte der vierten Staffel entstanden sind. Laut Logan hatte Clayton einen Ort eingerichtet, um bei der Treibstoffproblematik zu helfen, ein Ort, der in seinen Journalen erwähnt wurde. **Das schlechte Benzin könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass in Staffel 9 von The Walking Dead alle Autos durch Pferden mit Kutschen ersetzt wurden. *Während Morgan von der Herde verfolgt wird, bekommt er seinen Stab zurück. Grace teilt es später in zwei Hälften und wirft die radioaktive Hälfte aus dem Flugzeug. Laut Grace ist die andere Hälfte für Morgan sicher und er hängt daran. **Morgan schlägt vor, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass jemand seinen Stab kaputt macht oder es zumindest versuchte. **Bei Talking Dead wird die ausrangierte Hälfte von Morgans Mitarbeitern als Short End of the Stick gewertet. *Alicia und Daniel sind zum ersten Mal seit "Schlittenfahrt" wieder vereint. **Dies ist auch das erste Treffen zwischen Daniel und Luciana. *Alicia wird von Grace dekontaminiert, aber es ist nicht bekannt, wie viel Strahlung sie absorbiert hat oder welche Auswirkungen dies auf sie haben wird. Grace gibt an, dass es ihr vielleicht gut gehen könnte, aber Alicia ist sich nicht so sicher. *Josh McDermitt hat in dieser Folge den Regisseur Michael Satrazemis beschattet. *Diese Episode ist die erste, die eine Talking Dead-Episode seit "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" veröffentlicht hat. en:Is Anybody Out There? Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Fear)